


kissing santa

by lgbtmiffy



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Fluff, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), It is no where near Christmas but I love Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtmiffy/pseuds/lgbtmiffy
Summary: Warlock sees Santa! but what is he doing?





	kissing santa

**Author's Note:**

> song i listened to while writing this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7j8wa9sWOE&list=PLVUPtnyIxl8UGtOns4Kd7CKmh63H00AR8&index=81

Warlock opened his eyes, looked around his room, and sighed. He just couldn't fall asleep, he was too excited! Santa was supposed to be arriving, or had already arrived, and he was supposed to just stay in bed? Heck no, he thought. He pushed himself out of his bed and slipped on his red slippers. He swiftly made his way out of his room and towards the stairs as quietly as possible. As he tip toed down the stairs he heard noises coming from the family room. Talking and the sound of bells. His face lit up and he almost fell down the stairs with how fast he went down them. He was going to catch Santa Claus! 

"You know you didn't have to dress up, the kids asleep" Crowley said taking a bite out of one of the cookies left. The house was decorated with beautiful and bright Christmas lights and fake candles strewn about. The tree was tall and very overdecorated. Warlock insisted on decorating the tree himself. "It's still fun to do" Aziraphale stated setting presents around the tree neatly. Crowley rolled his eyes and took a sip of the milk that was left next to the cookies, with a note that said "FOR SANTA." "I could say the same thing about you" Aziraphale eyed Crowley, who was currently dressed as Nanny Ashtoreth in a red silk robe. "That's different" Crowley crossed his arms. 

"Oh is it?"

"Yes. It is."

"Well i'm not complaining, you're breathtaking."

That little comment made Crowley's face heat up. Aziraphale smiled warmly and laughed. He pulled Crowley close and looked up at him with love in his eyes. Crowley huffed and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale's neck. "I think you're beautiful no matter what" Aziraphale said a bit quieter. Crowley gently placed his hand behind Aziraphale's head and connected their lips gently. They both hummed happily and smiled into the kiss. Crowley pulled away and rubbed Aziraphale's cheek with his thumb. "I think the same about you Angel. Unless you're dressed as Brother Francis." Aziraphale gasped in fake offense and Crowley laughed. They connected their lips once again. 

Warlock ran into the family room and he was surprised with what he was met with. Was that Nanny Ash and Santa? Kissing? 

A small gasp erupted from behind the two. "Nanny Ash?"

They jumped and looked back at the small child. Warlock's face was priceless. "Oh dear, I-" Crowley tried but couldn't make out a sentence. "Why are you kissing Santa? Are those my presents? Santa I decorated the tree myself do you like it?" as he continued his voice got louder and louder with excitement. Aziraphale looked at Crowley and then back at Warlock. He got down to the child's level and smiled warmly. "I love the tree Warlock! You did a great job decorating it. I also appreciate the delicious cookies and milk you left for me." Warlock beamed. "I did it all by myself!" he repeated. Warlock suddenly gasped. "Are the reindeer on the roof can I see them?"

"Oh no young man this has been quite enough excitement for tonight" Crowley said and took a hold of Warlock's little hand. "But Nanny Ash I wanna talk to Santa more!" he whined. "Hush now. You are going to wake everyone in the house and you should be in bed" Crowley said firmly. Warlock continued to whine as Crowley lead him upstairs, into his room, and into his bed, where he tucked him in. "Are you friends with Santa, Nanny Ash?" he asked. Crowley nodded and a small gasp escaped Warlock. Crowley grabbed Warlock's stuffed snake and handed it to him. He hugged it and smiled at him. Warlock closed his eyes and sighed. 

"Goodnight dear" Crowley stood up straight and smiled. 

Morning rolled around and Mrs. Dowling and Crowley were drinking coffee and talking. Suddenly, Warlock came running down the stairs. "Good morning honey how-" before Mrs. Dowling could finish Warlock started. "Mom I saw Santa last night!" he exclaimed. "Did you now?" she asked and glanced at Crowley. He just smiled nervously and took a sip from his cup. "Yeah! and Nanny Ash was kissing Santa!

Crowley choked on his coffee and looked over at Mrs. Dowling. "Was she now?" she asked. Warlock giggled and nodded. "Lets go open presents" she said and shooed him. Mrs. Dowling turned and smiled at Crowley. "Kissing Santa huh?"


End file.
